Sabo's Story
by Samrit
Summary: Sabo is alive everyone knows that now and this is how I image Sabo's live till he met Luffy again: "Soooooooooooooooooooo is he gonna wake up?" A black haired girl asked sitting on the edge of her chair staring at the bandaged boy on the bed. Nearly every inch of his body was covered in bandages. It was a wonder to the girl how that boy managed to survive but he did anyway.


**Hi there! Yep right I am writing a One Piece story instead of a Fairy Tail story for once. Well I hope I won't mess this up but I really wanted to write something like these even more since I know for sure that SABO IS ALIVE! HELL YEAH! I knew it all the time! He is alive! Anyway. This story is what I think may happened after Sabo's little ship was shoot by that Tenryobito. **

**So read enjoy and review. **

**Also I am still from Germany and my english is not the best so please don't mind the little mistakes I still make while writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or else I would have never let Ace die!**

* * *

**I am alive**

**-Present time-**

"I am glad you managed to meet up!"

"…YEAH. I thought he was going to punch me or something…"

"Hm…? Are you crying?"

"-sniff- I ain't crying!"

"…even if you were there, would it made a difference? Nobody could possible know the answer to that."

"You're right…"

"Contact me once you get confirmation on the situation underground."

"Roger that."

"Either way… Ace's mera mera no mi… will be mine! His will… We'll be the ones who inherit it!"

Looking straight forward Luffy's substitute walked on as Lucy ready to continue the tournament, while Luffy escaped that place crying in a fish costume. In that substitutes face was a huge smile while a few tears still escaped his eyes. He looked out the window onto the middle of the arena, waiting for the result of the current fights. His thoughts traveled off.

"I was really sure you would punch me…" He mumbled a little bit disappointment in his voice but he kept smiling. _You are still a crybaby Luffy… but we finally meet again even though these are not the best criteria for a happy reunion. So much happened since the day I set of on my journey… so much and still I couldn't be there for you two…_

* * *

**-12 years ago-**

"Soooooooooooooooooooo is he gonna wake up?" A black haired girl, with bandaged arms and legs, asked sitting on the edge of her chair staring at the bandaged boy on the bed. Nearly every inch of his body was covered in bandages. It was a wonder to the girl how that boy managed to survive but he did anyway.

"Don't be so impatient. He will wake up once he recovered well enough." Ivankov said as he placed some bread on the table that was near the girl. "You should recover yourself too instead of being a curious cat."

The girl looked up at Ivankov. A frown on her face as she then turned back to the boy in the bed. "But he is sleeping for over three weeks already. And Dragon never explained to me why he picked him up, nor do any of the others. That's unfair! I am a member too! I wanna know!"

The girl jumped up from the chair stomping with her food against the ground as she puffed out her cheeks and stared at Ivankov. Ivankov in return only laughed at the girls antics and waved her off with a smile. "You will know soon enough Aki."

And so Aki was once again left alone in the room with the sleeping boy. Dragon had told her to take care of him till he wakes up and she would get new orders. She glanced at him. Aki didn't even know the boy's name. She didn't like the fact that because of him she had to lay down her training to become a fine revolutionary. She didn't join Dragon only to be babysitting a sleeping kid that man had picked up somewhere.

Letting out a deep sigh she went back on sitting on the chair, leaning over the table to take a bite of the bread as she started to hear strange noises from the bed. She turned her head to look but the boy was still resting there quietly. So she turned back to the bread and was about to take another bite before she heard that sound yet again this time quickly turning to the bed.

She narrowed her eyes on the boy as she jumped down from the chair and slowly walked over to the boy. Was it her or did it seem like the boy was faking to sleep? She stopped when she was next to the bed the bread in her hand was she starring down at the boy on the bed with narrowed eyes.

She heard that weird sound again, this time coming from the stomach of the boy. She smirked. He was faking to sleep and he was hungry. Aki suppressed the need of laughing and coughed shortly before she turned away from the bed but in a way that she could see it from the corner of her eyes. She saw how the boy shortly opened is left eye and closed it again when he saw her back. Her smirk turned into a sly smile.

"Man…. I am full already… Iva brought me way to much of that yummy bread…." Aki started to act, talking like she really didn't want to eat more. In the corner of her eyes she saw how the boy opened his eyes again staring at her.

"Aw… I can't give that back to him… he would be disappointed but I can't eat more…." Slowly she walked over to the window, still keeping watch on the boy whos stomach made yet again another sound. "Maybe I shoul-"

"WAIT! GIVE ME THAT BREAD!" The boy cried out as he sat up fast regretting it the next second as pain rushed through his body. Aki turned around and smirked at the boy.

"HA! I knew you were faking!" She said while pointing at the boy who looked at her pain slightly written over his face.

"Okay you got me, now give me that bread if you don't want it!" He said holding his stomach with his right hand while he pointed at the bread in her hand with his left. Aki shrugged only as she threw it over to him. She walked over to her chair and sat down, leaning back as she crossed her arms trying to copy a similar pose she saw Dragon doing once.

"What's your name mummy?" Aki asked in a serious tune as she starred at the boy who ate the bread in a matter of seconds. Wasn't he hurting from sitting up? How the heck did he eat that bread so fast? Aki shook her head. That wasn't important now.

"I am not a mummy and shouldn't you tell me your name fist before I tell you mine." The boy answered back as he fell back onto the bed. He wasn't feeling full yet but that bread was better than eating nothing at least.

Aki snored at his answer. "I am pretty sure you were awake for longer then you let on so tell me your name!"

The boy grinned turning his head to her. "Sabo, my name is Sabo, Aki. Now you tell me where I am last I remember is…" He turned back on facing the ceiling trying to recall his last memories as he shot up again, groaning in pain as he regretted doing that once again.

"You should stop doing that." Aki said matter of factly but couldn't hide the small amused smile.

"WHERE IS MY SHIP?! WHY DID THAT GUY SHOOT ME?! HOW DID I END UP HERE?!" Sabo shouted as he tried to stand up but was then stopped by Aki who pushed him back down on the bed.

"I don't know. Dragon never told me the details. But he brought you here. You were in bad shape but we took care of you and now you are all better again tho you still should rest more not all your wounds are healed yet." Aki looked at Sabo. Her hand was still placed on his head from pushing him back on the bed. The boy was staring at her with wide eyes, but he didn't make a move that looked like he was going to try sitting up again.

"I suggest you thank Dragon for saving your live." She said as she glanced at Sabo once again before she turned and left the room to inform everyone that the boy woke up. After she closed the door behind her she let out a sigh. At least she would get a new order now that he was awake; with this in mind she made her way to Dragon's cabin on the ship.

Meanwhile Sabo had returned on staring at the ceiling. He let his eyes wander around the room he was. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything was made of wood. He felt how the room was slightly waving. He guessed he must be on a ship or to be more directly on that Dragon's ship. His thoughts traveled back to the day he set of on his own little ship. Did his brothers know he was alive? Or were they thinking he died? Were they okay? Did they survive the fire in grey terminal? No he was pretty sure they had would survive that.

Sabo shook his head. It had no use thinking so much. He was stuck on an unknown ship, without any weapons or knowledge of where exactly he was. He could have ended up on a ship if dangerous people or on a marine ship. No wait. Sabo once again shook his head. If he had been on a marine ship he was pretty sure that crazy old man would have come to get him already.

Wherever he was, Sabo was sure that he probably had to figure out an escape plan to keep his promise to his brothers. After all he was the oldest and he was the first one to set out on a journey. He wasn't about to give up on their dream of becoming pirates just yet. Sabo turned his head so he was staring out the round window. He could see the blue sky but that was all. He had to get out and to find a way to contact his brothers to make sure they know he is fine.

The door cracked and he his head snapped in its direction. A man with cloak, black hair and a red tattoo over his left face looking seriously back at Sabo who's eyes widened when he recognized that man. It was the man he had told about the plan of burning the Gray Terminal and how ashamed he felt to be born as a noble.

"So your finally awake boy." Dragon said and Sabo only nodded while a small smile was placed on Dragon's face. He walked over to the bed and pulled over a chair to sit on. Sabo never stopped watching every move the man made.

"How would you like to join me and the revolutionary? I have listened to your story and I know how you feel about nobles. The man that shot you was a Tenryobito, a member of the world noble." Dragon watched as Sabo's reaction carefully as he continued. "We fight for real peace not these 'peace' the world government create-"

Before Dragon could continue Sabo cut him off staring straight back at him. It made Dragon smile inwardly seeing how the child got the guts to talk back to him. "Sorry but I plan on becoming a pirate like I promised my brothers. I don't plan on changing that."

Dragon gave a curt nod as he stood up and walked to the door. "Very well. You will still stay with us till your wounds are completely healed and if you change your mind feel free to join us anytime you want. For the time being Aki will take care of you and show you around once you can walk around again."

From behind the door a loud "I will do WHAT?!" was heard and when Dragon opened the door Aki was standing there covering her mouth with her hands as she looked up shocked at Dragon. She gave a nervous smile as she scratched the back of her head while mumbling a small sorry.

Dragon only patted her head shortly. "I am counting on you Aki." He said before he walked past her and disappeared in the darkness of the hall way. Aki looked after him a confused look on her face before she turned around looking annoyed at Sabo.

Sabo only sweat dropped as he looked back at her, not really sure what he should do know. Only one thought was crossing his mind. What had he gotten himself into now…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I can update soon again ._. I got a loooooooooot of chapters to write on so yea... anyway please leave a review.  
**

**Thanks for future reviews, favs or follows!**

**See ya in the next chapter! (^-^)v**


End file.
